


The Butterfly Effect: Outtakes

by MickeySLee



Series: The Harder Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dorks in Love, Dumbledore's Army, F/M, M/M, Preview, Room of Requirement, Room of Requirement Shenanigans, Secret Relationship, Slow Dancing, The Big Reveal, Umbitch - Freeform, movie trailer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeySLee/pseuds/MickeySLee
Summary: A butterfly flaps its wings and history takes a different turn. Every decision has an outcome, or another. What would happen if different decisions had been made?A series of 'outtakes' from my main stories that didn't make the cut for the real plot, resulting in alternate universes. Each chapter is independent from another, stemming from the main plot.Chapter 1: What would happen if Draco had chosen to lead Dumbledore's Army with Harry?Chapter 2: The official Trailer for Year 7Additional chapters decided by fans!





	1. Dumbledore's Army

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, this is a fan request from Maylee11 (let me know if you have one) for my side series of outtakes that I wanted to do but couldn't for whatever reason. The request was for the scene where Umbridge took Harry up to Dumbledore's office after finding out about Dumbledore's Army, but I hadn't planned on showing that because nothing changed (in the main plot.) But what if Draco did decide to stay, and chose a different path? Since it was going to be an AU anyway, I decided to pair it with what would happen if Draco took advantage of the secrecy document and felt safe enough to lead Dumbledore's Army with Harry? It snowballed from there. 
> 
> This story starts out during the first meeting of Dumbledore's Army. They've already had that opening conversation where they're decided to call themselves Dumbledore's Army.

Harry stared across the room with some nervousness. His opening had gone relatively well. There were just a couple people left to sign Hermione’s document, the contract that was introducing him to a life he had dreamed of for the last couple years. If he was honest, he was more nervous about that part than teaching a whole room of his peers, many of whom were older than him. After all, he would have help with the teaching.

 

The last couple people took their seats and there was silence as Harry gathered the last of his thoughts. Taking a deep breath, he told himself this was it, no going back, and began speaking.

 

“Before we begin, we have just one more member that will be joining us tonight.” He declared. Most of the students looked shocked, but none more so than Hermione and Ron. They were seated close to him and exchanged one of their maddening looks that held an entire conversation. Harry had debated springing this on them, but in the end, he decided that there was no way they would believe him, anyway.

 

“He will never forgive me if I ruin his entrance, but I wanted to give you all a warning first. This person is my oldest friend.” He glanced over at Ron, who looked stunned, and a little hurt. Harry definitely didn’t want that, and he sent an apologetic look to him. “We met before we even came to Hogwarts, but his family doesn’t like me, and didn’t approve of our friendship. Therefore, we can’t be seen together. I can assure you, he is a wonderful, good person, and he will make a great teacher for you all.”

 

There was some uproar. “I thought you were teaching us?” Zacharias Smith burst out.

 

“You’re our teacher!” Cho Chang declared loudly.

 

There were voices upon voices talking over each other, and it made absolutely no sense. He held up his hands, and they quieted down almost immediately. He raised an eyebrow, he could get used to this. His boyfriend would have a field day when he realized the power he wielded.

 

“This person helped train me for the Triwizard tournament. His knowledge of the Dark Arts and defense against them is second to none in the school. I would think you’d want the absolute best teaching you?” There was silence as the students considered. Harry nodded.

 

He checked his watch. Any second now; unless he decided to be fashionably late and leave them waiting. He had to admit, that sounded like him.

 

The doorknob turned at the back of the room, and they all turned to look at it, some craning their necks to get a better look. Draco Malfoy could not have asked for a more attentive audience to make his grand entrance.

 

Head held high, trademark smirk in place, he came into the room to a chorus of gasps. No one said anything, but several looked back at Harry, trying to gauge how they should be reacting. It appeared no one had made the connection that this is who they were expecting.

 

“Potter.” Draco spat out as he made his way down the center of the aisle made up of students on the cushions. Several students made to get out of the way. Harry knew Draco was loving this. He could tell by the joy in his eyes, despite the sneer in place on the rest of his face.

 

“Malfoy.” He said, just as venomously, standing straight and meeting Draco at the front of the room. They stared at each other, inches apart, giving the students their usual show. The students watched in rapt silence. Harry saw out of the corner of his eye, Hermione covering her mouth, but slowly taking out her wand.

 

It was too hilarious. Harry saw Draco’s mouth twitch, sending his own into spasm, and then they were laughing. Despite his warning, the students were stunned. Mouths were opening, eyes widening all across the room. Some were tilting their heads to the side in confusion.

 

Harry and Draco were just set off more. They were both bending over, clutching each other and their sides, trying to remain upright. “You set me off,” Harry accused.

 

“Me?” Draco asked in outrage. “You were twitching, thank Merlin you’re usually a much better actor than this.”

 

“Thank Merlin our fights never last long, I can’t deal with you.” Harry grinned, starting to calm, and pulled Draco first into a hug, then to the front of the room where there was a low table Harry had been leaning against.

 

Harry looked out over the stunned faces and couldn’t help laughing again. Draco became much more poised when he wasn’t looking at Harry’s mirth. He merely looked out over the sea of students and bathed in the flow of attention. There was plenty of it.

 

Harry had never seen the Weasley twins so out of their element. He was rather proud to have put that look on their faces. He felt slightly guilty about Ron, who looked rather sick. Hermione’s wand clattered to the floor. Maybe he should have at least warned them before throwing this on them.

 

“Sorry I’m late,” Draco brought Harry’s attention back to him. “I thought you might like to have this.” He showed Harry what he had hidden in his robes.

 

“My radio! Thanks, Draco, that was a good idea.”

 

“What the bloody hell is going on?” Ron whispered, and it carried. Harry placed the radio on the table behind him, he would have to remember to bring it, he would hate to lose it when the room vanished.

 

Harry frowned. “It’s a bit of a long story. And for the record, I am sorry for keeping this from you for so long.” He held Ron’s, then Hermione’s eyes for several long moments. He wasn’t happy with the betrayal he found in both. “For those of you who don’t know him, this is Draco Malfoy, my co-teacher and best friend.” They had already decided to keep it at that for now. These people didn’t need to know absolutely everything all at once.

 

Pandemonium erupted. Every single person was talking, and he couldn’t make heads or tails of what anyone was saying. He raised his eyebrows at Draco, who rolled his eyes.

 

“Are you going to do anything to control them?” He asked. Harry shrugged. Draco rolled his eyes again.

 

“Oi!” He called, “listen up!” He whistled, and gradually, the talk faded to silence. “I know every single one of you are confused, but if you allow me to tell the story, hopefully you won’t be anymore.” His eyes roamed the room, taking in the faces. He couldn’t have found any friendly ones, and that made Harry’s pride for him swell. Draco was so brave.

 

“Draco and I met the summer before our first year. He was actually my first friend.”

 

“My Father did not approve of it, however, so I was forced to call it off. Instead, we became enemies, and I will admit, that was mostly due to me being so angry at the unfairness of it all. I became a bully, and I know I have bullied a lot of you here, and for that, I apologize. I will not ever be able to describe how much pain I was in that year, and I took it out on my peers, for that, I’m sorry.” Draco took a moment to make eye contact with several people in their year, including Neville, Ron and Hermione. “I’ll admit I was jealous that you all were allowed to be friends with Harry while I was not, but that certainly doesn’t excuse my actions.” Harry put a hand on Draco’s shoulder to show their solidarity.

 

“I, however, am stubborn,” Harry continued the story for him, “and as soon as I found out that Draco’s change of heart wasn’t his own, I asked him to be my secret friend, and he accepted. Ever since then, all of our fights have been fake, to ensure that Mr. Malfoy doesn’t find out about our friendship. I think you may realize that he mostly focused on me after that, other than a few key exceptions during difficult times. I have to stress how important it is that Draco’s Father not find out about us. He threatened a lot of things against Draco all those years ago, things we’re not going to share, but that I particularly don’t want happening to him.”

 

“You say that as if they have any choice in the matter.” Draco said to Harry.

 

“Why would you risk your Death Eater Father just to be friends? That doesn’t make any sense!” Zacharias threw his arms up, scowling.

 

“Because Harry is worth it.” Draco said firmly and calmly, and it was the way he said it that put an end to the matter. Harry smiled at him, and he hoped it wasn’t too dreamy. Sometimes, he really,  _really_  loved Draco.

 

That shut Zacharias up with a snap.

 

“This is your secret pen pal?” Hermione asked, and Harry couldn’t quite get a read on how she was feeling, he thought she was probably holding back. Hermione was like that, she’d gather as much information as possible before making her move. “This is who you’ve been sneaking off to meet? You’ve been lying to me and Ron for  _years_ , for HIM?” Ok, she was mad.

 

“Granger—” Draco started, holding up his hands as if she were going to shoot him.

 

“Hermione, I know you’re upset, and you have every right to be. Yes, I have lied to you, and avoided you, but it was all done in the name of Draco’s safety. I had no other option. I hope you can accept that.” Hermione glared at him, but didn’t say anything, a calculating look shining through her face.

 

“Well, that’s just bloody great!” Ron stood, his face red and angry. “Screw Hermione and me! We don’t mean anything now you have Draco bloody Malfoy! You have been hiding this from us  _for years_. We’re not just going to forgive you and become one big happy family. We  _hate_  Malfoy! I don’t believe a word of this bullshit. He placed some dark magic on you, didn’t he?”

 

“If he did, why are you mad at me?” Harry asked, feeling a stirring of anger himself but trying to remain calm for now.

 

“I don’t know!” Ron burst out. “I don’t know what’s going on here, what the hell is wrong with you?” Out of the corner of his eye, he felt more than saw Draco reaching into his robes for his wand. He didn’t pull it out, but Harry moved his hand to Draco’s arm, asking him not to for now.

 

“Nothing is the matter with me. I know this can’t be easy, but Draco is a good man. He would never do anything to hurt me.” Draco’s hand came out of his robes, sans wand, and laid it on Harry’s arm, thanking him silently.

 

“Where have you been the last five years? He’s done nothing but hurt the lot of us! He’s not good, he’s about as far from it as possible!”

 

“Voldemort,” Harry said, note of anger in undertone, “is as far from good as possible.” Nearly every person winced at that. “Draco is against Voldemort. We need every person we can get on our side as possible. That, really, is all you need to know. I can vouch on my honor that Draco is a good man, and he will be a phenomenal teacher. That is why you all are here. You don’t have to like my decision to be friends, you don’t have to like him, but you do have to tolerate his presence if you want to learn from us. That is the deal. I never wanted to do this, and I’m not doing it without him.” He stared down the room.

 

“Maybe this was a bad idea.” Draco leaned close to whisper to Harry. “I should leave.”

 

“Do not even think about it.” Harry met his eyes.

 

“What if we don’t want to learn from him?” Ginny stood and asked.

 

“Then you are free to go. All of you are free. Just remember not to talk about the club or Draco or you will suffer the consequences.”

 

More people started talking at that, demanding to know what he meant.

 

He held up the contract. “You signed a document promising not to speak of anything that happens in this room. I don’t know what the punishment for attempting to get around that will be, but if I know Hermione, it’s brutal.” His eyes slid over to her and noted that she looked embarrassed and a bit pleased.

 

“You tricked us!” Several people accused.

 

Harry shrugged, unconcerned; Draco snorted. “It was necessary, I assure you.” He said.

 

There were grumbles, but no one got up to leave. “Look,” Harry said, pressing his forefinger and thumb to the bridge of his nose. “I’m doing this for all of you. I’m not getting a damn thing out of it. I’m just doing it out of the goodness of my heart and all I ask in return is that you give Draco a damn chance and not get any of us in trouble.”

 

More than half looked guilty at that. Harry was a bit relieved. The confrontational part seemed to at least be over, for now. “Right,” Draco clapped his hands together. “Shall we get on with the actual lesson now, or do we have more questions?” He had said it sarcastically, but quite a few hands raised. He put his head in his hand.

 

Ron was still standing, but with one last glare around the room, as if he was blaming everyone present for his ire, he sat back down on his cushion, inching away from Harry and Draco.

 

“Yes, question?” Draco asked Katie Bell.

 

“Why do you want to fight You-Know-Who?” Katie asked, looking concerned.

 

Draco snorted. “I could give you many reasons. Because I may be an areshole, but I don’t want people to die just because of their blood status? Because I don’t agree with his insane ideals? Because I don’t support murder for any reason? Because he tried to hurt Harry? The list goes on. I may not be as brave as a Gryffindor, but Slytherins have morals too, and I consider the fight against Voldemort to be worth my life.” Harry had to admit that people were looking at Draco in new light.

 

“You are brave.” He told Draco firmly. Draco smiled at him indulgently, not as if he really believed him.

 

He nodded at Anthony Goldstein, who had a contemplative expression on his face. “You don’t agree with You-Know-Who’s and Slytherin’s blood status regime?”

 

Draco sighed. “I did, at one point, think that there was merit to keeping the blood levels separated. I never believed someone deserved to die because of them. After many years of debate with Harry, I will admit, and possible brain-washing from him, by-the-way, I’ve changed my mind. No one has any control over how they’re born and acting as if they are is inviting problems. I don’t care how much supposed magic is in a person’s blood any more. You think I could be such good friends with Harry if I didn’t? He doesn’t stand for injustice, and discrimination against blood status definitely is.” He nodded at Harry in acknowledgement, and Harry beamed back at him, prouder than he could say.  

 

“You called me a Mudblood,” Hermione called out, not waiting for Draco to call on her. Draco sighed, looking away from Harry.

 

“Yes, I did. That was back before Harry convinced me of the error of my ways. You did insult me before, and honestly, I couldn’t think of anything else to insult you about. I am sorry that I did, however.”

 

“You implied I was lesser because my parents are muggles at the world cup, that was last year. Has your awakening really been that recent?” Her arms were crossed. Harry opened his mouth, but Draco held out his arm, asking to handle it. Harry nodded, and Draco turned back to Hermione.

 

“I wasn’t implying you were lesser because your parents are muggles. I was trying to warn Harry to get you, and all of you, really, out of there. Death Eaters were everywhere, and they were headed that way. What do you think would have happened if they had found you? Or Harry, the Boy-Who-Lived? I was worried, but I couldn’t do anything to get you out of there except hint and hope he got the message.”

 

“I did.” Harry said. “Remember, I said I thought I heard George calling, and dragged you guys away? Draco was protecting us, and you had no idea.”

 

Hermione’s mouth opened, and she blinked rapidly. Harry was beginning to wonder how many shocks she would be able to take.

 

“What about when you made fun of my mum?” Ron asked angrily. “You remember that, don’t you? You got turned into a ferret right afterwards?” There were some laughs, but Harry felt sick.

 

Draco turned pink. “I’m sorry, Weasley, that was uncalled for. Something happened to me and I took it out on you. That certainly doesn’t excuse me, and I don’t deserve forgiveness for it. I am sorry, however.” Harry smiled at him, placing a proud hand on the back of his shoulder. He was doing so well.

 

Ron scoffed, clearly not as moved as Harry was.

 

“Yes,” Draco asked, inclining his head to Hannah Abbot, who looked as if she wasn’t sure she wanted to say anything at all.

 

“You haven’t signed the contract,” she said, apparently attempting to keep the accusation out of her tone.

 

“I have not,” Draco acknowledged. “I will, however, be using invisible ink, I’m not entirely sure why no one else did.” As he got out a quill and ink well, Hermione scoffed.

 

“What, do you think I’m just going to leave it lying around?” Her fierce glare was back, and she crossed her arms as if personally offended.  

 

“No, I don’t,” Draco paused with the quill over the document, “but the stakes are higher for me than for anyone else here. It could mean my death, so I hope you’ll forgive me for being precautious.” Harry put his hand on Draco’s back in comfort, both for him and for Draco. Hermione looked stunned. “For the record, I wouldn’t trust anyone more with something so important, even Harry here.” Hermione’s surprise increased.

 

Harry sent him a mild glare as Draco began signing his name. Draco sent a silly expression back, so Harry did so as well. Draco finished his flourished signature and held it up for everyone to see. It was black for several seconds, then it shimmered and disappeared.

 

“Can we all do that?” Michael Corner asked, hand lowering.

 

Hermione grumbled. “I’ll have to make an entire new contract, and it took a long time to make this one. For the magic to not expire we’ll have to sign the new one, then we can destroy the old one. If you decide to leave, you will still have to sign the new one, or I won’t destroy the old one. It is a good idea to use invisible ink.” She admitted grudgingly, as if it was costing her a great deal.

 

There were nods around the room, and Harry let out a sigh of relief that the drama was over. Draco rubbed his back comfortingly and Harry inched closer to him. “Poor thing, you’re stressed already.” Draco teased lightly, hand moving up to his neck and massaging lightly.

 

Harry snorted but leaned his head forward to give Draco more access.

 

“Are you two quite done?” Cho asked bitingly, and Harry and Draco both looked over to her. Harry wasn’t certain what her problem was, but Draco sent her a glare. He must know, and he didn’t really care.

 

No one looked happy, but most weren’t looking too upset anymore. A couple seemed amused for some reason, others were giving them speculative looks.

 

“Right,” Harry said, and straightened, Draco’s hand falling to his side. “I thought for our first night, we’d kind of see where everyone is. Thanks to Voldemort—” the gasps and screams really were unnecessary “—we haven’t had a Defense professor for more than a year, and—yes?”

 

Alicia Spinnet had raised her hand. “What do you mean it’s because of You-Know-Who?”

 

“Oh,” Harry said, he would need to make some rules. “ _Voldemort_  applied to be a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor back when he was still mostly human, and Dumbledore turned him down, said he wasn’t experienced enough. Voldy got pissy and put a curse on the position so that no one would be able to hold it for over a year. It was one of the ways Dumbledore could tell he wasn’t dead after he disappeared after he tried to kill me. Speaking of which, I understand why you are scared of him, he’s a scary guy. But Voldemort likes that people are too scared to use his name, he has actually told me that. So, every time you use it, you’re fighting him in a very easy way. I won’t make it an official rule, but please, try not to use those pseudonyms. We’re here to fight him, aren’t we?”

 

He was displeased to see so many people appeared terrified at the idea. He sighed. “I can attest to that,” Draco added. “As a Death Eater child, I can tell you Voldemort,” he smirked at the looks he got, “demands that his followers refer to him as ‘the Dark Lord’ and not by  _Voldemort_. He hates it, so I definitely recommend it.”

 

Harry snorted out a laugh and Draco grinned at him fondly.

 

“Anyway, I thought we could start out very early and work up to the harder stuff. We’re mostly going to be focusing on what you could do in a duel. When you’re facing Death Eaters, the object is to survive, because their main goal is to kill you. Your job, when you are still a student, is to get out of the situation as quickly as possible, uninjured as possible.” Harry wasn’t sure why there was still shock, this was all very basic stuff he had learned at a pretty early age.

 

He glanced at Draco to see him nodding along as if what Harry was saying made perfect sense. Good, at least he had some back up. He had apparently lost Ron and Hermione as reinforcement, so he was especially thankful Draco had decided to show up.

 

“If you decide to become an auror or join a mysterious organization that fights Voldemort, then you can focus on taking them down.” There are several snorts and rolled eyes. “What?”

 

“I think they’re commenting on your ability to get out as soon as possible, without taking out Death Eaters on the way.” Draco said dryly. “How many did you take out last June?”

 

“Really, it was just the one,” Harry said with a huff, “and that didn’t count, I didn’t go out of my way to apprehend him.”

 

“Sure.” Draco agrees easily enough, sitting cross legged on the table. Harry got the idea that he was being mocked.

 

“I’m ignoring you,” he pointed out to Draco, who laughed at him, and Harry turned back to the class. “ _Anyway_ , we’ll be beginning with disarming.” This was regarded with moans and groans. Harry and Draco exchanged amused looks.

 

“They’re just, not very useful, are they?” Zacharias Smith asked when Harry raised a brow at him, being the loudest moaner. “It’s not like we’re going to be using them against Death Eaters.”

 

Harry raised a brow. “I used it against Voldemort. It saved my life when I dueled him in June.”

 

“You never said you dueled him,” Terry Boot whispered. Harry shrugged.

 

“It wasn’t much of a duel. He sent a couple crucios at me, then I got the one spell in, it incapacitated him enough that I could run away. Don’t underestimate simple spells. Ron used a levitation charm to knock out a troll once.” The room collectively turned to look at Ron, who blushed in embarrassment and pleasure.

 

Zacharias didn’t seem convinced, he grumbled under his breath, but Draco might have caught at least some of what he said. “I think they need a demonstration, Harry.” Harry grinned.

 

“Draco.” He said, grinning.

 

“Harry,” he responded, also smiling. They were having a silent argument of who would be the one to do the spell work and who would be the one to go sailing on his arse, but their decision was made for them.

 

Zacharias scoffed at them, crossing his arms and shaking his head. They raised their eyebrows at each other, each offering him up. Harry bowed, using his arms to indicate him. Draco bowed back in thanks, and pulled out his wand, turning it on Zacharias.

 

His eyes widened, and he opened his mouth. At the same time Draco cast the spell with power and force, enough to blast him into the back wall, Harry cast a cushioning spell so Zacharias wouldn’t get too hurt.

 

Half the class applauded, some were scowling at Draco. Draco smiled brightly at the attention. Harry laughed. “As you can see, with enough power, that is a spell not to be messed with.”

 

Zacharias jumped up, picking up his wand and brandishing it. “Expelliarmus!” He cried, Draco’s wand barely twitched in his hand.

 

“That was pathetic. You definitely need the practice.” He informed Zacharias, who scowled. Harry buried his face in Draco’s shoulder to hide his laughter. He didn’t succeed.

 

“Alright, everybody partner up!” Draco called, grinning and patting Harry’s head, who was still laughing. “Just practice the expelliarmus spell, for now. Take turns being the caster but bear in mind that won’t happen in a real duel.”

 

Harry was nonplussed to see people following directions. It was a strange experience, being in charge.

 

“You’re doing incredible.” He leaned over to whisper to Draco. Draco smiled, scooted closer to Harry, and moved his hand behind them to touch Harry’s.

 

“I want to kiss you so bad,” he whispered back. “You are so hot when you get all authoritative.”

 

“Me?” Harry asked, grinning, and Draco was so close. “You were so hot, blasting Smith back like that. How do you think they’d react if I climbed over you on this desk?”

 

Draco’s eyes became liquid silver in his arousal. Harry swallowed. If they kissed, they wouldn’t be able to take it back. That wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, but they had been a secret for so long, it was habit to hide, and it would be a difficult habit to break.

 

Draco pulled back and looked over at the students. Harry swallowed and did the same. Most people were only putting in minimal effort.

 

“Put some power in it!” Draco shouted over the noise. “You’ll never defeat any Dark Lords if you’re only half-arsing it!”

 

That made some people start trying harder, but not all of them. Draco gave Harry a long-suffering sigh and look then start moving about the room, correcting people on their holds, stances, or pronunciation. The first couple people Draco corrected did not take it well. Angelina Johnson called Draco Death Eater scum and to stay away from her. He reacted with a raised brow and said fine, if you can disarm me. She couldn’t. After that, people were politer but almost everyone was cold.

 

Luna wasn’t attempting to do the spell at all, and was swaying around like she was dancing, making any spells her partner tried to throw at her miss. “I just felt like dancing,” she told Draco when he asked what she was doing.

 

“As wonderful an idea as that is, we’re disarming right now, we’ll have dance lessons later.”

 

“Promise?” She asked, getting close to his face with a smile. It rather unnerved him.

 

He had been joking, but he had a feeling Luna didn’t understand that. “Um, sure.” What was wrong with him, he never stumbled over words.

 

“These people just aren’t getting it.” Draco commented to Harry when they got back to the front of the room.

 

“A couple people have got the basic down.” Harry said with a frown.

 

“I mean, they’re not putting in enough effort. They saw what it took to take Zacharias down, but they don’t realize how hard it will be to fight a Death Eater.”

 

“Maybe we should have a duel.”

 

“Oh, ha ha, Potter.”

 

“I’m serious. Our duels are legend, that’ll get their blood pumping.” Draco smirked. “Come on. Scared, Malfoy?”

 

Draco’s entire being lit on fire, he breathed in and it only ignited passion. “You wish.” He whispered.

 

The surrounding dueling couples seemed to realize something was happening, for they started backing away, whispering to their neighbors, and it carried across the room. By the time Harry and Draco had stepped five paces back each from the other, they had a captive audience.

 

“Disarming, only? No conjuring snakes or any other methods of cheating, Malfoy.” Harry said, grinning.

 

Draco flushed, “I was only doing what Snape told me to, and I never would have done it if I knew you were going to start conversing with it.” Harry laughed, and they bowed to each other. “Our usual wager?”

 

“Perfect.” Harry said.

 

“On three?” He asked Harry.

 

“As long as you actually start on three.” Harry said, still grinning. Draco was going to wipe it off his face or die trying.

 

“One, two, three.” They both counted, then simultaneously sent spells flying at each other. Both ducked, Harry doing a roll to land on his feet quicker than Draco, who had to admit that was a good move. Harry got off another spell and Draco had to throw himself to the side to avoid it. He cast a spell from his side, which Harry wasn’t expecting and while he dodged, Draco got back to his feet.

 

“Not bad, Malfoy.” Harry took a break to compliment.

 

“Do you always flirt with your dueling opponents? I wonder how Voldemort took that.” Draco  _almost_  had Harry with that little piece of distraction as he stuttered and spluttered. He dodged just in time.

 

“You fucking cheater!” He accused as he sent his own spell.

 

“I’m distracting, not cheating. We both know we’ll be here all day if I don’t get creative.” Draco did a spin to avoid Harry’s spell.

 

“Training for the ballet, Malfoy?” Harry asked grinning.

 

“Shut up you peasant. You’d never make it into the ballet with those knees.” Harry gasped and sent a particularly powerful spell at him Draco had to flatten himself to the floor to avoid.

 

“How dare you insult my knees. You know how I feel about them!” Harry yelled in mock anger. Draco rolled then jumped back to his feet.

 

“Which is exactly why I used them against you. Think like a Slytherin, Potter.”

 

“You bastard!” Harry called him, between two spells. That reduced them to basically sending a spell with an insult.

 

“They have the weirdest friendship I’ve ever seen.” Could be heard in an above whisper between spells and insults. They both smiled. It worked for them.

 

Finally, their aim was just a bit off, or perhaps more spectacularly true, and a spell from each of them knocked into the other, rebounding and hitting them both. They went flying backwards, wands arching above them towards the other and clattering to the floor when there was no one to catch them.

 

“Draco!” Harry called, standing quickly. He had hit the side of a long bookshelf then the wall but waved off any pain he felt as he stood shakily. Draco had just hit the wall and was a bit dazed. He sat up on his elbows, looking around for Harry.

 

Their crowd of onlookers asked if they were ok, mostly directed towards Harry, as he stumbled over to Draco, then fell on his knees beside him. “Are you alright?” He asked Draco, grabbing his face to look into his eyes, trying to see if he had a concussion.

 

Draco’s eyes went back and forth as he tried to focus on Harry. “I think so.” He said, blinking rapidly as if to dispel something. “Nothing broken, anyway. Are you ok?” He did a quick visual inspection, reaching his hand out for Harry’s shoulder.

 

“I’m fine,” Harry said, smiling at Draco.

 

“Fine? You’re bleeding!” Draco said, his hand reaching for Harry’s side, which had way too much blood. He sat the rest of the way up, not letting his swimming head stop him. Their audience began talking, again, offering advice.

 

Draco pushed Harry to the floor, moving his robes aside to see the damage. Harry was wearing a thin t-shirt under his robes, which Draco pulled up to see the long cut along his side. Hermione appeared on Harry’s other side.

 

“I’m alright.” Harry tried to tell Draco.

 

“You’d say that if your leg had come off!” Draco said, trying to remember the healing spells he knew.

 

“We have to get you to the hospital wing!” Hermione said, worriedly, earlier ire forgotten.

 

“We can’t go to the hospital wing.” Draco and Harry said together.

 

Hermione looked stunned. “Why ever not?”

 

“Where would he have gotten it? He might get in trouble for dueling. It might even lead back here.”

 

“I wouldn’t put anything past Umbridge.” Harry added. Hermione frowned.

 

“It’s going to scar if you don’t get treatment.”

 

Harry looked at Draco. “I know.” Draco winced, Harry hardly needed any more scars, but it’s not like one more would make much difference.

 

“I think I remember a healing charm. I haven’t practiced it much, so I can guarantee it’ll scar.” Harry nodded.

 

“Do it.” Harry said, leaning back. Draco sighed.

 

“Let me lift up your shirt a little more,” he said apologetically. “Can you lot give us some room? The man can hardly breath.” He added to the onlookers. They backed away but didn’t give them much more space. Draco sighed. He didn’t want them seeing the other scars on Harry’s body. Hermione was looking hard at Draco, as if he were a test and there was only five more minutes left to complete it. She didn’t move.

 

Draco held Harry’s shirt up with one hand and held his wand with the other. He muttered the incantation under his breath, concentrating on his intent. The skin stitched itself back together under his wand, until a faint pink line remained. Hermione reached out her hand to touch it, or one of the other silver scars that marked Harry’s skin, but Draco snapped Harry’s shirt down covering them. He was sensitive about his body, Draco knew, and he wouldn’t want Hermione touching him or feeling pity for him.

 

He helped Harry stand. Harry leaned heavily on him. “You did a great job,” Harry told him, “but I think I’m going to sit.”

 

“You must not be feeling well, that actually made sense.” Draco quipped.

 

“Har har.” Harry said, allowing himself to be led back to their table. “Well, what are you waiting for? Get back to it. If I don’t see people flying around, I’ll start casting curses!” That got people moving.

 

“Cast some cushioning charms!” Draco added, his intellect catching up to him. He helped Harry sit on the table, arm still wrapped around him. “Are you really ok? Be honest with me.” He knew Harry would be, but sometimes Harry didn’t know how he was.

 

“I certainly will be. I just wish we knew who won. However, are we going to settle our bet?”

 

Draco smirked and whispered in his ear. Harry grinned back at him. “I love the way your mind works.” He admitted. They stared at each other for a long moment, that stretched into several.

 

***

 

Harry arrived to the lesson early. He liked to get his head in a teaching mode, listen to some music and calm down a little before he had to stand in front of his students and teach them something new. It was several months after the first lesson, but he still got some anxiety before each lesson.

 

He brought his radio from his and Draco’s room, and began swaying his hips slightly as he got lost in the music. He had been looking over the schedule he and Draco had made up of what they would be doing, but he loved the song that came on.

 

A pair of arms circled his middle, taking their time to move across the expanses of Harry’s body. “Don’t stop on my account,” Draco whispered, placing a kiss near his ear. Harry chuckled, moving his hips again but feeling a little silly for it.

 

“We’re going to have an audience soon,” Harry reminded him as Draco placed more kisses down his jaw. He tilted his head back for more access.

 

Draco nodded. “Right. We’d better get in a less compromising position.” He spun Harry until they were facing each other and took Harry’s hand and waist. “Shall we?” He asked after he had already started moving. They finished out the song gently swaying. Then, a faster song came on and Draco began leading Harry in a complicated dance they had practiced before.

 

Harry remembered most of the steps, and Draco seemed to almost psychically know which parts he didn’t, for he’d whisper what they would do next whenever Harry wasn’t sure.

 

The end of the song came, and Draco dipped Harry, holding the position as he looked into his eyes. Harry hoped Draco would bring his lips down to meet Harry’s, when applause broke through Harry’s brain.

 

Draco almost dropped Harry as he jumped and looked up at the assembled crowd. There were lots of smiling faces looking up at them. Harry grinned, despite any embarrassment he felt at being caught dancing with his boyfriend, not that any of them knew who Draco was to him. He wasn’t sure if any of them did suspect anything. He and Draco were pretty open with affection, except for kissing. He wondered how many were expecting them to announce they were going to start going out soon.  

 

Harry and Draco both chuckled as they rightened. Ron and Hermione were right in the front of the line of students, both smiling as they clapped. Things had gotten much better since Harry first introduced Draco as his best friend, and they had recently gone back to acting like his best friends again. Things had been strained between them, but it looked like they were completely past their grudges.

 

Draco smiled at Harry, then back at their audience, and gave a flourish bow. Harry followed his lead, feeling silly, their hands still clasped between them. The crowd laughed and cheered louder.

 

“Right,” said Harry, blushing. “Let’s get on with the lesson—”

 

Draco and everyone else protested. “I was having fun,” Draco said when Harry looked at him. Harry shook his head.

 

“We’re not here to have fun, we’re here to learn to fight!”

 

“Who wants to take a bit of a break and do some dancing?” Draco asked the crowd.

 

He was met with affirmative cheering. Harry rolled his eyes. “Please?” Draco asked, leaning close to him and batting his eyelashes. He lengthened the word until Harry started laughing lightly.

 

“Alright, alright. A couple songs, then dueling?” Draco nodded, and everyone hastened to find a partner.

 

Harry and Draco had their arms wrapped around each other when Harry felt a tapping on his shoulder. “Mind if I cut in?” Cho asked sweetly. “It’s not like you have to dance together again, right?” Harry and Draco exchanged glances. Draco’s showed a don’t-you-dare look. He was still a bit pissed about what had happened before Christmas.

 

“Maybe the next song, Draco promised me to show me some moves before you guys showed up,” said Harry vaguely.

 

As she walked away, disappointed, Draco said, “nicely done. I’m proud of you, I know it’s not easy for you to turn people down.”

 

They started doing a pretty basic dance that resembled a waltz as Harry blushed.

 

“Have you considered,” Harry whispered, “that this might be too much for them?”

 

“You mean, that they’ll finally figure out we’re together?”

 

“Yes.” Harry said back.

 

“Hmm. It’s been a while. No one has even tried to spill the Bertie bot’s every flavor beans. Maybe it’s not such a bad thing if they were to find out. I’m getting really, really tired of not being able to kiss you whenever I damn well want.”

 

Harry glanced over to the students that were dancing. Most were completely focused on their partner, but he noticed that they got several speculative glances every few seconds. After this, they’d have to be idiots not to think  _something_  was up with them.

 

Maybe this was the time. No one looked particularly upset at them dancing together. Perhaps dating would be different, but there was only one way to find out.

 

“Are you sure? There won’t be a way to take it back once we do this.” Harry cautioned.

 

Draco smiled at him, taking a moment to spin Harry, who then spun Draco. “Shouldn’t the careful Slytherin be precautioning the rash Gryffindor? I’m alright with this, but if you have any hesitations…I don’t want you to have any regrets. Most of these people are your friends.”

 

“I’m ready if you are, afterall,” Harry raised his voice slightly, “my boyfriend is better than your boyfriend!”

 

Draco and the surrounding students gasped, but Draco’s was far more dramatic. “Those are fighting words, Potter. My boyfriend is way better than yours.” The students were looking between them and their friends, trying to figure out what they were doing and if they should ask.

 

“How dare you! I love my boyfriend, and he is way better than yours!” Harry said mock angrily.

 

“I’ll kill you for saying that! We both know my boyfriend is way hotter, braver, and more of a gentleman.”

 

Harry scoffed, trying not to grin at the looks on the surrounding people’s faces.

 

“You have a boyfriend?” Ron called out in confusion a couple couples over. He was dancing with Hermione, and Harry was pleased to see that. Hermione was looking back in forth between them with a look of astonishment, curiosity, happiness, and disbelief.

 

“Yup! And he’s better than Draco’s boyfriend.”

 

“Is not. I love my boyfriend more than you love yours.”  Draco got closer to Harry.

 

“You absolutely do not, I love my boyfriend more than you love yours.” Harry got closer to Draco.

 

They got quieter as they were reduced to “Do not’s” and “Do too’s” as they got closer. Breaths were held all around the room as they were silent.

 

Harry and Draco smiled at each other, Harry pulling his face close to his, and kissed him. Vaguely, he heard gasps from beside him, but he was wholly focused on the soft lips under his. They stilled, concentrating on their first kiss in front of other people.

 

Draco hummed, lingering near his lips. He looked into Harry’s eyes, smiling. “Alright?” He asked. Harry nodded, smiling at him as well.

 

They turned to look at the students, ready to face whatever met them.

 

Ron and Hermione caught his eye first. Hermione’s mouth was open, but corners were turned upwards, as if she was pleased. “I knew it!” She exclaimed, grin slowly taking over her face. Ron had stilled, arms falling to his side, looking dumbstruck. He caught Harry’s eye and heaved a great sigh. Then he shrugged and nodded. Harry grinned. He had Ron’s approval.

 

Several of the female students looked disappointed, Cho and Ginny among them, but they were the odd ones out. Most were smiling and nodding at them. Zacharias rolled his eyes, but he was standing off to the side alone. The Weasley twins were standing back to back, and without looking at each other, gave Harry the thumbs up.

 

Harry grinned, and turned to look over at Draco, hand sliding down his arm to grasp his hand. He held it and used it to pull Draco closer to him. To further cheers, he kissed Draco again.

 

***

 

Draco didn’t show up to the one meeting Harry was really hoping he would come to. They had recruited several more members, so Harry could definitely use the extra help in corralling people. The bigger reason was they were doing Patronuses, and that was the one thing they had planned to do that Draco didn’t know how to.

 

Harry could admit to himself he was a bit worried, but Draco had mentioned on their bracelets that he had some sort of meeting to attend, he just wasn’t sure who it could possibly be with.

 

A couple people had gotten their Patronuses, and Harry was enjoying watching them float and dance around the room. “I got it!” Another person exclaimed, as a silvery panther streaked past him.

 

“Nice one!” He called back, and that was when his wrist heated.

 

 _Umbridge knows! Run!_   _They’re coming after you!_

 

“Everyone!” Harry yelled. “Umbridge knows, get back to a safe place as quickly as you can, try to stay in groups!”

 

There was a mad run to the door. Harry was the last one out the door, not willing to leave anyone behind.

 

He tried to come up with a plan as he ran, should he try to make it all the way up to the common room, or go to a neutral place like the library and establish an alibi.

 

“Harry!” Draco called, as they almost ran into each other. “Did you get my message? You have to hide!”

 

“I got it, I’m going to try to make it up to the common room.”

 

“No, she’s got people stationed up there. I’m afraid there’s no way out of this, Sweetheart. Maybe you should hide for a bit, where’s your invisibility cloak?” Harry nearly smacked himself.

 

“Of course!” Just as he was reaching to pull it out, Draco a step behind him, a voice rang out through the corridor.

 

“Good job, Draco, you caught one!” Harry and Draco both froze. Then, Harry placed his arm behind his back. Draco whimpered, but took it, making it look like he had always had it as they both turned to look at Delores Umbridge.

 

“This one wasn’t anywhere near the room, Professor,” Draco tried, and Harry stomped on his foot, making it look like an accident. Draco couldn’t sacrifice himself.  That would make all their hard work moot, and lead back to his Father, which could not happen under any circumstances.

 

“You’ll never take me alive!” Harry shouted, struggling against Draco’s rather lax grip.

 

Umbridge gave him a confused look before she shook her head and a twisted smirk overtook her. “That’s alright, dearie. We found something rather useful, so all we need to do is round up the rest of the members.”

 

Harry and Draco both swallowed. Draco kept his mask in place, however. “Excellent.” He said. “Shall I take this one up to the Headmaster’s office?”

 

“That’s a wonderful idea, Mr. Malfoy. I’ll escort you to make sure this one doesn’t try anything.” She gave Harry an evil grin Harry wanted to slap off her face.

 

“What are we going to do?” Draco hissed in his ear. Harry shook his head.

 

“I’m going to take the heat, whatever it is, and you’re going to stay out of it, safe.” Draco growled.

 

“Maybe if we divide it, you won’t get expelled.”

 

“I think I’m getting expelled no matter what. Don’t do something stupid, Draco. I dragged you into this, I’m going to get you out unscathed.”

 

“I don’t like this. What am I supposed to do without you?”

 

“Do your homework, scare first years, and message me on our bracelets. Nothing can keep us apart. I will always love you, even if we can only spend our summers together for a few years.” Harry whispered, suddenly aware that this might be the last time he would be able to see or talk to his boyfriend for a long time.

 

“I will always love you, no matter what happens next.” Umbridge was in front of them, leading the way. It was a risk, but one Harry really, really wanted to take. His eyes met Draco’s, who flitted to Umbridge, then he was kissing Harry, quickly and silently, still moving forward. “Promise me you’ll be ok?”

 

“I promise,” Harry whispered back. Umbridge glanced back at them suspiciously, but apparently didn’t find anything amiss.

 

Draco held his hand the entire way there, hidden beneath their robes, but it was still a risk Harry appreciated.

 

They got to Dumbledore’s office and Draco didn’t let go. It was inhabited by Dumbledore, McGonagall, Cornelius Fudge, Kingsley Shaklebolt, and a wizard Harry didn’t know.

 

“Minister!” Umbridge simpered, “so happy you could make it!”

 

“Why am I here, Delores? What has happened?”

 

Umbridge smiled. “I have uncovered a heinous plot, Minister. A plot to undermine the ministry and form a militia of Hogwarts students!” She slammed a piece of parchment on Dumbledore’s desk, and everyone leaned forward to look at what it was.

 

DUMBLEDORE’S ARMY, it read, to Harry’s horror. Underneath the bold headline was Harry’s name, followed by every member, except for Draco. He had thought this version with all their visible names had been destroyed. It would appear he was mistaken. He was at least thankful that Draco’s name had been invisible and hoped it wouldn’t be revealed.

 

“Well, isn’t this interesting?” Fudge looked delighted, rather manic.

 

“A group of my most trusted students are rounding up the other members as we speak.” Umbridge said, and as if on cue, there was a knock at the door, revealing several smirking Slytherins, holding Harry’s students at wand point. “Wonderful. Go on, now gather more. Five points a student on this list,” she said, holding it up for them to see. They nodded and departed. “Mr. Malfoy, you may join them.” She added pointedly.

 

The members of Dumbledore’s Army were sending fearful looks to Harry and Draco; he wished they would stop.

 

“I’d prefer to stay, if that’s at all possible, Madam Umbridge.” Draco said with a charming smile. Umbridge didn’t hear it, but Draco was insulting her status as a Professor by calling her Madam. Harry’s lips twitched.

 

“Very well, Mr. Malfoy. I’m sure your Father would be very pleased by your dedication. Minister, you’re in acquaintance with young Mr. Malfoy, aren’t you?”

 

“Ah, yes!” Fudge said, looking over at Draco with a smile. “I see you’re not letting go of Mr. Potter there, a wise decision. He’s quite slippery, isn’t he?”

 

“Almost Slytherin,” Draco agreed, but Harry heard that it was a compliment. Harry met Draco’s eyes over his shoulder. Draco looked at him, their eyes connecting, and Harry got lost in them. He missed the next couple minutes.

 

The adults seemed to be arguing about the authenticity of the document. Harry turned back as the word “arrest” was thrown about. He swallowed. He was expecting to be expelled, but arrested? Draco tensed behind him and squeezed his hand.

 

“I’m sorry!” Draco said very loudly. Harry turned back to stare at him. Just who was he apologizing to? “This has gotten out of hand.” He had the entire room’s attention. “All of this was just a practical joke, gone horribly wrong.” He turned to the other Slytherin students, who had gathered the rest of the Army, “isn’t that right?” Without hesitation, the students started nodding. Harry stared. He wasn’t sure where this was going, but it was clear Draco had a plan.

 

“I forged the document and all its spells, and I paid off Marietta Edgecombe to say she had been a part of it. That’s why she’s fallen silent, she doesn’t want to keep up with this charade when it got so intense. Isn’t that right?” He turned to Marietta, and Harry hadn’t realized she had come in. She was receiving death glares from the other members of Dumbledore’s Army.

 

Something in Draco’s expression must have been scary enough that she started nodding.

 

“What are you saying?” Umbridge asked, looking confused and horrified. “This is all a plot, masterminded by Potter, isn’t it, Mr. Malfoy?”

 

Draco shook his head. “It’s a plot alright, but it’s a plot to get Potter here expelled. It was masterminded by me.” Harry tried to school his expression. He wasn’t entirely sure this was the best plan, but he trusted Draco, so he kept it carefully angry.

 

“This is just like you, Malfoy.” He said. “You’re always trying to get me expelled. What’s the matter? Stakes too high, now?” Everyone was looking at him. If there was one thing, he and Draco were good at, publicly at least, it was fighting.

 

Draco pushed him forward. Harry grabbed his wrist, as if he had been hurt. “You know you deserve it, Potter. You should have been expelled first year.”

 

“You should have never been allowed in.”

 

“Just like you, Potter, always better than everyone else. The rules don’t apply to you.”

 

“Always like you, Malfoy, to manipulate the rules to your liking, so that they only apply to me. You’re special, you don’t need to follow any rules.”

 

“Me? Special? You’re the one who flaunts your stupid scar and your stupid hair, even that doesn’t follow the laws of physics.” They were slowly walking towards each other, a hand on each of their wands, but not pulling them out yet.

 

“That’s quite enough!” McGonagall exclaimed. “Am I given to understand, then, Mr. Malfoy, that you framed Mr. Potter?”

 

Draco scowled, but nodded around Harry. They moved apart a couple inches. “Yes. I wanted him expelled, but not arrested. It…wouldn’t do. I’m afraid you took it one step too far.”

 

Looks were exchanged all around the room. “Just what are you saying, Malfoy?” Fudge asked.

 

Draco raised his eyebrow. “Well, it’s quite apparent you want Potter expelled, Minister. I was just trying to make that happen.” Umbridge and Fudge appeared outraged.

 

“That’s—I, no—Mr. Malfoy…” Fudge spluttered.

 

“You’ve got some nerve, Malfoy! Detention! Minister, I didn’t know…”

 

“It would appear we have no further business here. Kingsley, Dawlish, you may return to Headquarters. Delores, may I have a word with you back in my office? Dumbledore.” He nodded, not bothering to acknowledge anyone else, before stepping into the fire. Umbridge sent glares to everyone else in the room, then followed Fudge. Dawlish said a different fireplace then disappeared, Kingsley nodded at them with a smile and departed as well. One by one, the Slytherins left the room, after a nod from Draco dismissing them. 

 

Now clear of all the people who had potential to get them in trouble, Harry threw himself at Draco. “That was brilliant!” He exclaimed, spinning Draco in the air. Draco’s expression broke as he grinned down at Harry.

 

“You think?” He asked as Harry set him down.

 

“I know! But won’t you get in trouble with your Father?”

 

Draco shook his head. “Voldemort would find it easier to kill you if you were expelled, so I would be commended for trying to ensure that. He definitely doesn’t want you in Azkaban, however, so I really don’t think he’ll do much more than say I should have tried harder.” Harry nodded in sympathy then shook his head.

 

“That was a brilliant plan! How did you get the other students to agree with you?”

 

“You know how much emphasis I put into intimidation and fear. They’re loyal to me, not her.”

 

Harry stared at him, so overcome with emotion. “You just saved me from getting arrested!” He still couldn’t quite wrap his mind around what Draco had done, risked, for him. He laughed, and cupped Draco’s face. “You are the best boyfriend in the entire world!” He told him.

 

“Oh, I know.” Draco said, grinning. Harry kissed him.

 

Cheers erupted around them, but Harry was too concerned with his current job to look around.

 

“What in Merlin’s name is going on?” McGonagall asked.

 

Harry and Draco separated, their lips at least, arms still wrapped around each other, and turned to her. “We’ve been dating for two years,” Harry informed her.

 

“Friends since before first,” Draco added, squeezing Harry’s middle. McGonagall appeared gobsmacked. “I just pretended to have falsified the document to free Harry. No way am I losing him.” He kissed Harry’s cheek.

 

“Draco’s Father didn’t appreciate our friendship, so it’s very important that you not tell anyone about us. It could lead to him being punished, and trust me, a lot worse. I know you don’t want any student harmed.” Harry added.

 

“Harry’s stubborn, so he didn’t let me escape without his friendship, then our relationship. My Father has means of keeping me under his thumb. I really would more than appreciate you not speaking of this.”

 

McGonagall nodded, looking serious. “I’ve dealt with your Father enough to know what you mean. Rest assured, he will not hear of anything due to me. I am rather relieved to hear you are fond of each other. Your fights are the stuff of legends.”

 

“Well, this is a most surprising and unexpected change of events.” Dumbledore commented from his seated position in his thrown-like chair. He couldn’t look less concerned if he tried. “Would anyone care for a lemon drop?”

 

There was silence as they all tried to digest that. Harry dismissed it with a shake of his head. “Hermione,” he said, turning to her, “where did they get the contract from? I thought you destroyed that one?”

 

Dumbledore’s Army turned to Hermione, most glaring. Hermione shrunk under their scrutiny. She swallowed. “It was such a good bit of magic. I didn’t want to destroy it. That was a mistake, I’m sorry.” She said. Harry sighed.

 

“Well, I suppose it hardly matters now. We’re all safe, but they’ll both have to be destroyed. Dumbledore’s Army is disbanded.” There were groans all around.

 

Harry turned to Dumbledore. “I’m sorry about this, Professor. We obviously made a very big mistake doing this.”

 

Dumbledore smiled at Harry’s shoulder. It would appear he was still avoiding eye contact. “Mr. Potter, I am aware of a lot of what goes on in these Halls. If I truly had a problem with you forming an illegal club to practice fighting the Dark Arts, I would have come to you.” There was silence again as Harry took that in.

 

“You knew? The whole time?”

 

Dumbledore shrugged. “That, and other things.” He said, eyes twinkling. Was he implying he knew about Harry and Draco? “Although, I do think it wise to disband for now.”

 

They exchanged glances. He supposed it didn’t matter much. “Come see me about your detentions, Mr. Malfoy, I’m sure I’ll be able to convince Professor Umbridge I can come up with more creative punishments than she can. It’s the least I can do for your services here today. I think, twenty points to Slytherin will fly under the radar enough to be overlooked. I’m sure more can be awarded tomorrow in Transfiguration.” He added, looking at McGonagall, who sent a rare smile to Draco along with a nod.

 

Harry took Draco’s hand, it sounded like they were being dismissed.

 

“I’ll see you lot later,” he told the group of students. They gave him various farewells, thanking Draco as they went. When the room was empty besides Harry, Draco, Marietta, and their teachers, they turned to leave as well.

 

“Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy,” Dumbledore called, and they turned towards him again. “Congratulations on overcoming your differences and forming a relationship. It is not easy to do, and I know that better than anyone. I hope you know enough to treasure each other. There will be difficult times ahead for each of you, but love has a way of making even the most difficult of times worth anything. Have a nice night, and…” His eyes took on an even more intense twinkle. “Do, try to not stay out too late past curfew, hmm?”

 

Harry and Draco both blushed, as McGonagall gave them a half fond, half exasperated look.

 

“Yeah, Professor, we’ll try to be in our dorms by curfew.” Harry said, looking at Dumbledore’s desk rather than the man himself.

 

“No promises, though.” Draco added cheekily. Harry elbowed him.

 

Dumbledore shrugged. “I believe you’ve earned a bit of a reward. Just try to make it back before your fellow students realize you were missing. I’m sure Harry’s whole dorm will know where he is. Ms. Edgecombe, please stay.”

 

With that strange dismissal, Harry and Draco exited the office and rode the magical escalator down to the main hall. Luckily, it was deserted.

 

They needed a minute to process what had happened, so they merely looked at each other for several minutes. Harry was taking Draco in. He never thought he’d get tired of looking at Draco. He was so beautiful. He, Harry, was so lucky to have him.

 

“Did we just get permission to not return to our dorms until the morning?” He asked, that part suddenly sticking to him.

 

Draco’s head tilted. “I believe we did. Luckily for you, I know a place that provides quite comfortable, king-sized beds. You up for it?” He leered at Harry.

 

Harry grinned back. “You bet your sweet, tight, little arse I am. We should probably get under the invisibility cloak, however. We don’t need anyone else discovering our secret tonight.”

 

“Speaking of bets, I suddenly remembered that bet we made a couple months ago, we never collected on it.”

 

“Well,” Harry said, whipping the cloak out and throwing it over both of them. “As I see it, we collected several times, but just didn’t say that we did. It’s not like either of us are losing anything, is it?” Draco smiled back, taking Harry’s hand again and leading him back to the Room of Requirement.


	2. Teasers and spoilers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sleep-deprived and sad mind comes up with an idea for showing the readers a couple things that (might) happen over the massive Year 7. It is carefully balanced by the sleep-deprived sense of evil, so read at your own risk. If you're looking for relief from that cliff-hanger, I think you'll only feel more tension. Think of this kinda like a trailer for Year 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the summary wasn't enough to describe what's happening, I feel kinda bad for leaving such a cliffhanger and such a long gap between (can I say canon and have everyone understand that I mean the main MY story?) canon chapters. I'm also feeling kinda sad in general, and thought having some teasers would cheer me up a bit. I do enjoy being evil, so bear in mind these are *teasers* and don't reveal much plot. I haven't been writing much this week, so let's hope this makes me invested more again. Any words of encouragement are also very much appreciated. 
> 
> These will be copy-and-paste excerpts of what I have so far, then, I'll do an indication that I'm making things up so you know those parts will be more likely to change.

_**Black Screen** _

_**(Written in Draco's eyes silver, with faint Harry's eyes green accents)** _

**Harry Potter**

**Draco Malfoy**

**A Hard Story**

**Year 7**

 

*** _**The scenes flashed by quickly**_

 

Draco was alive, and that meant he wasn’t dead, and that meant he was living. Draco was alive. Draco was alive. Draco was alive. _Draco was alive._

 

_Baby? You’re ok? You’re alive?_

 

He waited, and the time before his bracelet heated stretched. He closed his eyes, heart pounding.

 

_It’s me. I’m ok, hurt but ok. Are you alright?_

 

_***_

 

They traded yet another look before Hermione began in her let’s-calm-Harry-down-so-he-doesn’t-do-something-stupid voice. “Harry. I think we all need to take a deep breath and rewind for a moment. Why do you want to break into Malfoy Manor to get Malfoy? Let’s start with that.”

 

***

 

“I’m alright, it’s just a scratch.” Draco said, face screwed up in pain.

 

Sirius snorted. “You two were made for each other. Harry’s rubbing off on you.” Harry and Draco turned to look at each other, then they burst out laughing. Harry, a bit hysterically; it felt pretty good to let out some of the tension.

 

***

 

"I'm so sorry."

 

***

 

He really should mourn him.

 

***

 

“I have to find them,” Harry concluded. Draco nodded slowly. “No one else will. Is that…would you…want to come?” Draco knew a lot about the dark arts through his Father, it would be a good idea to have him there.

 

Draco smiled. “I would expect nothing less. You won’t be able to leave me.” Harry hummed and kissed him.

 

***

 

He looked up when he heard Harry, tear running down his cheek and trying to hide the letter behind his back. “What’s wrong,” Harry asked, shutting the door behind him and setting the tray on his bedside cabinet. He took a seat next to Draco, wrapping his arms around him, ignoring the letter for now.

 

Draco shook his head, burying his face in Harry’s shoulder. Harry let him have a moment, but was soon asking, “come on, Baby, tell me?”

 

“I can’t.” Draco mumbled into his neck. Harry frowned in confusion.

 

“Why not? This isn’t like last year, is it? Please, let’s not do that again.”

 

Draco chuckled, or maybe sobbed, and there was silence as Harry waited. Then, Draco extracted himself from Harry’s grip, and reached behind him for the letter. “I love you.” Draco told him before handing it to him. It did little to quench Harry’s sudden fear.

 

***

 

“That doesn’t mean we still can’t have some fun.” Draco smirked at him, and Harry wanted to lick it away. “Besides, I don’t want to stretch too much. I could really use some help washing myself. Know anyone who could help me?” Harry growled and gently pushed him into the shower door. He kissed him possessively.

 

“I am the only one allowed to help you do anything in the shower.” He snarled.

 

***

 

Harry smiled rather sadly at that. “You really think we’re going to be happy every day while fighting in a war?”

 

“I’m promising you that. I will find some way to make you happy every day.” Harry stared at the water falling to the floor. Draco was more of a pessimist than an optimist, he wasn’t sure what had gotten into him that was making him say these things. He did like it, however.

 

“Well, in that case, I will make sure you are happy as well.”

 

He could feel Draco’s smile against his shoulder. It placed a kiss there. “That will be easy. Just be with me, and I’ll be happy.”

 

***

 

"Eh, we broke up."

 

***

 

Sirius’s eyes widened comically as he stared at them. The seconds ticked on with no real reaction, and Harry began to grow worried. Was Sirius upset? Did he not actually approve?

 

“Wow.” Sirius whispered.

 

***

 

Harry smiled and sat back in his own chair, taking another swig of beer. It must be a special brand, because it was growing on him. “I’m so happy. There’s so much other shit going on, but seriously, I don’t think I’ve ever been happier.”

 

Sirius nodded and leaned back in the chair. “A good relationship will do that.”

 

***

 

Harry raised his eyebrows. “You want to dress me? Isn’t that the opposite of what you typically want?”

 

“Ha ha,” Draco rolled his eyes. “Look, I love you, and I love you in your shabby clothes, but I do not love your shabby clothes. We’re going to go shopping soon, and I’m going to buy you all the things you need and feel like you don’t deserve.”

 

***

 

Draco got up and circled the table until he got to Harry, plopping himself down in Harry’s lap. Harry put his face in Draco’s chest, arms wrapping around him. “I’m—” He started.

 

“Don’t, Sweetheart. We’ve already done this, and we’re moving past it. I know that it will take some time for you to forgive yourself, I’m not stupid, but try to remember I already have.”

 

***

 

Sarah kept looking between them, “You two are getting married?” She pointed between them as if they would be confused as to whom she was referring. They nodded, Draco as if she were stupid. “You’re…together?” This time Harry nodded as if she was stupid as well. “Like, as in, you’re a couple?” They nodded again.

 

***

 

Draco smiled at him, pulling him to a stop. They were on a deserted street, and Draco planted himself in front of Harry. “I had the best birthday I’ve ever had today, Harry. I got to spend the whole day with you, and we didn’t hide our relationship once. I loved shopping, and going on a date, and that movie was incredible. We tried so many new things, and had so much fun. So what if we found a restaurant that couldn’t handle us? I love yelling at incompetent people, you know that. I promise, looking back, I had fun then too.” Harry nodded, and Draco leaned forward to kiss him. When he pulled back, he smiled at Harry and said, “Let’s go home. I want to show you how much I appreciate your efforts today.”

 

***

 

Harry grabbed the three presents and put them on the bed. He sat down next to Draco and pulled a strand of hair hanging in front of his ear behind it instead, and put his lips right next to Draco’s ear. “Happy birthday,” he whispered, and with another wave of his wand, the seventeen candles on the cake lit. “To you,” he continued, and Draco started giggling. Harry smiled against his ear. “Happy birthday to you, happy birthday, dear Draco. Happy birthday to you.” He sang quietly, and if his tone was sensual and slow, making Draco shiver, that was _completely_ unintentional.

 

***

 

"It wasn't a nightmare. It was a vision."

 

***

 

“I just don’t understand, you poor thing.” She did, however, focus on him, again. “I’ll talk to him, Harry dear, don’t you worry. You stay here, and I’ll straighten him out.” She bustled off, or tried to, but Harry blocked her.

 

***

 

“Everything alright?” He asked. Draco nodded determinedly. Harry looked up at the metal contraption and tried to see it from a pure-blood wizard’s perspective. It probably looked pretty scary. “Are you nervous?” He asked, he didn’t want to accuse Draco of being scared.

 

Draco shook his head. “No.” It was a near lie, and Harry didn’t like it.

 

***

 

“Stay,” he whispered almost silently. Draco nodded and sank back down. Harry thought wildly that it was incredible that Draco was sitting on the ground of his own free will and not complaining. They clasped hands, and Harry vowed to remember to thank Draco for this later. “I’m not sure what to say.” He said quietly.

 

***

 

“Oh, well I didn’t mean to offend. I’ll leave you to your meals, it was wonderful to see you again, Harry. I hope you’ll come back for more than a visit.” She gave him a sad, slightly condescending smile before she departed. Draco glared her out, squeezing Harry’s thigh under the table.

 

***

 

“Thank you,” he whispered before he closed his eyes. There was a lot he could wish for. He had come so far since he was young, had so much more than he ever had. He believed in birthday wishes very strongly, and he wanted to make this one count. He was going to wish that the war was over quickly with minimal casualties, but when he opened his eyes and saw Draco smiling at him, he added that he wanted Draco, alive, well, and by his side.

 

He smiled as he blew out the candles. Draco handed him the knife and Harry cut them both a slice. Before they took bites, Draco toasted him, “I love you more and more every day, Sweetheart. You are the best man I know, and I can’t wait to grow another year older with you.”

 

***

 

Hermione glanced at Ron again before answering. “Schrimdgure wouldn’t give us either. He said to tell you to come see him at the Ministry since he couldn’t find you.”

 

***

Harry blinked. “I couldn’t think of a reason I shouldn’t.” Draco stayed quiet. “I told them I was going to, but Hermione said she was scared. Well, she seemed scared, she just said she didn’t want to be alone.”

 

“Wait,” Draco said, closing his eyes as he held up a hand. “Are you trying to tell me you’re going to _sleep_ with her?”

 

“Not like that,” Harry said, quickly. “She wanted to sleep in the library, she’s probably going to get the couch and Ron and I will be on the floor.”

 

***

 

Harry groaned. “Morning.” He still wasn’t feeling great about the night previous and didn’t really want to get up. Draco sobered immediately, as if sensing his mood. Harry was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling, and Draco curled up to him, putting his head on his chest and moving Harry’s arm around his back.

 

“What can I do?” He asked quietly. Sometimes Harry really loved him.

 

He reached to put a kiss on Draco’s head. “Just lie here with me.” Draco hummed in response, stroking his chest but not saying anything.

 

***

 

“Not everything.” Ron said darkly. Harry was startled to hear how much anger was in his voice.

 

“Not everything.” Hermione agreed. Harry felt his jaw drop. “Then again, we have a couple secrets too.”

 

***

 

“We might have a bit of a problem,” Sirius said. Harry sat up. Sirius groaned. Before Harry could ask what was wrong, Sirius held up his hand in front of Harry, shielding his eyes, and said, “Harry, I really don’t want to see any of that, can you cover up, please?”

 

***

 

“What?” Hermione whispered.

 

“This is a joke. It wasn’t a good one, mate.” Ron said faintly, white as a ghost.

 

Harry sighed. “You heard everything right, and it’s not a joke. Draco Malfoy is one of my closest friends. We have means of communication, and when I woke up, I asked if he was still up, and he was, so I went back home to see him.”

 

They continued their staring. “I get that this is a lot. You’re picturing Malfoy, the boy who bullied us, but that isn’t who he really is. Once you get to know him, the real him, I know you’ll like him.”

 

***  **What will come next? Not even we know. Life is so uncertain, and art imitates life.**

 

"Well, I have one idea," Draco whispered. He waited until Harry looked up. "Do you want to get married?"

 

***

 

With the waves crashing to one side, their temporary home to the other, the sand beneath their toes, the sun above them, and isolation to their backs, the setting was absolutely perfect, although Harry would never have guessed it.

 

***

 

"Harry," Draco said quietly from the bed. Harry looked over at him with a heavy tome on his lap, Harry's Disenchanted novels easily visible along the more non-fictional books spread around him. "I think I figured it out." Harry dropped what he was doing to make his way back over to him, something in Draco's voice telling him just how important Draco's discovery was. 

 

"Figured out what?" Harry asked, moving a couple books so he could sidle up to Draco.

 

***

 

"Well, that's actually why I'm here," Sirius said, scratching the back of his head a bit awkwardly. "I  _do_ have some good news. And a present, even if I do feel a bit bad for unloading it on you."

 

***

 

Kreature blinked at them, for once not looking like he was wishing death. "Kreature can help with that."

 

***

 

"Well," Draco was finally going to be included on one of his famous adventures. "Sounds like we're breaking into the Ministry of Magic, then."

 

Draco blinked at him, too stunned by Harry's stupidity to speak. 

 

***

 

"Ew," Draco whispered, drawing Harry's attention back to him. "Harry, look at these! I've never been more happy to be gay." He was leviatating a pair of bright pink, huge, lacy knickers. "I bet these will fend you off from women for life."

 

"What the fuck are you doing, going through her clothes?" Harry hissed. "That's disgusting." As Draco grimaced and directed the underwear back in their place without touching them, Harry added, "and I've already been fended off women for life." Draco shot him a loving grin.

 

***

 

Harry groaned, "I told you there wasn't going to be anything here. V-Riddle hated this place."

 

Draco sighed at Harry's petulance, but stepped closer to him and ran his hand lightly up and down the small of Harry's back, mindful of the eyes on them. Harry relaxed instantly. 

 

***

 

The village looked like something out of a Christmas card, covered in snow. It was so beautiful, Harry's first home. Harry took each of the hands by his sides, holding both of them in his.

 

***

 

"That," Draco whispered, uncaring about the tear streaks down his face as he applauded, "might be the best movie I've ever seen."

 

"It's not like we've seen that many," Harry muttered back as he nonetheless applauded with the crowd. He had tears in his eyes still from the climax, but they hadn't fallen like Draco's. He couldn't help but feel there were too many parallels between his life and the movie for him not feel a bit sick.

 

"They all deserve fucking awards," Draco declared passionately.

 

***

 

"Like this," Draco whispered against the shell of his ear. Harry nodded frantically, too overcome to speak. Draco's breathy chuckle tickled his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. Draco chased it with his lips. 

 

***

 

Remus clapped Harry on the shoulder, Harry wondered if he would ever stop beaming. "I was wondering, well,  _Dora_ and I were wondering if you would be his godfather?" Harry gasped. Sirius smiled at the both of them, chest puffed out proudly.

 

***

 

"I just..." Harry let out the breath he had been holding, trying to release the tension he was feeling. "I _feel_ it getting closer, and once it's here, I won't have an escape." He felt his shoulders tense briefly before relaxing under the hands trying to massage him. 

 

***

 

"Welcome home," Draco whispered to Harry. Harry turned to look at him, stunned. It was incredible, how far he had come, being away from Hogwarts for a whole year. Hogwarts would always be special, but just like Godric's Hollow, he had grown to include more into his life. He had a new home, different from a building, and he felt like he finally knew what actually made a home, a home.

 

"You're my home," he whispered, dangerously. Draco's eyes shined, pupils dilating.

 

***

 

"I swear to Merlin," Harry yelled, standing in front of Draco, "anyone so much as attempts to hurt him, and I'm  _leaving._ You lot can fight the bloody war yourselves." He was met with stunned silence. "That's better."

 

***

 

"Over my dead body," Draco growled.

 

***

 

Merlin. Did Draco get more beautiful every day? Was it Harry just seeing him differently as he fell more and more in love with him on a daily basis? No one should be this angelic, even in sleep.

 

***

 

"Nooooooo!" "No!" "No." "No."

 

***

**_High-pitched scream_ **

 

"Harry!"

 

***

 

"Get your fucking hands off my husband."

 

***

 

_**Harry and Draco hug, close up, as a crowd reacts.** _

 

_******* _

 

The Auror tightened his grip. "I have orders to bring him in, along with all the others. I'm sorry, Mr. Potter. I'm afraid there's nothing I can do. If you'd like to accompany me--"

 

"Can you just give us a minute?" Harry asked quietly. The Auror looked over his shoulder, potentially at the other Aurors who were watching their colleague talk to the Savior. "You don't think he'll get the upper hand against the man who just took down Voldemort, do you?" He asked with some heat he had to muster up. He had learned much of his tactics of intimidation from Draco. The Auror shook his head. 

 

"Make it quick." He requested.

 

***

 

"Well," Harry whispered. "We have a wedding to plan, and a honeymoon. Maybe we can go back to school, and figure out careers, and how we'll have children. We can always travel. See what our friends have been up to. Flaunt our relationship a bit. Not necessarily in that order. Really, we can do anything we want now. We have all the time in the world. We're free." Draco sniffed, and pulled Harry closer into a tight hug. His body was shaking, and Harry couldn't tell, even with his great advantage, if it was sobs or laughter. It easily could have been both. "As for right now," Harry whispered, "I want to be alone with the love of my life."

 

**_Fade to black_ **

**A Hard Story: Year 7**

**Coming to Archive of Our Own Soon**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did that make enough sense? It's like a movie trailer. I've never seen anyone do this before, but maybe I'll start a trend. You saw it first here, folks!
> 
> I was surprised how much the excerts took away the context. There is a lot of misdirection, and the scenes you just saw look very different when they're actually connected to something. If there's anything that's deeply troubling you, and believe me- I understand, please let me know and I'll do my best to allay your fears without giving too much away. 
> 
> Just like with real movie trailers, I would love to see the theories as to where you think this is going. Was anything glaringly obvious? Troubling? I hinted at at least five original plotlines, I wonder if anyone can guess what's going to happen. 
> 
> I will make every effort to include the quotes after the cutoff for what I've already written, and it's definitely given me a new, interesting challenge. 
> 
> Again, just to make sure everyone knows, the main story will not be updated until I have the plot completely figured out. This will probably be around a month, give or take a couple weeks.


	3. Sandy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy gives herself a covert mission upon the end of her sixth year: breaking her ex-girlfriend and best friend out of "Camp."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean absolutely no offense to anyone with this or any of my other stories. This is an extreme story that I had a lot of conflict in both posting and writing about. I have no idea what those “gay-to-straight” camps are like, nor do I have any desire to look into it, so I just kinda made it like a sleep away kid’s camp. I’m sure they’re actually a lot worse, but I figured no one would really want to read that sort of realism anyway. That’s not the main point anyway, so roll with me on this?

 Cabins lined the lake in neat little rows. They were closer together than they needed to be, in her opinion. There were a couple that were bigger, further into the shore, they must be for something other than lodging. The biggest one was probably for eating, that would make sense. There were smaller cabins next to that, upon some further inspection, were where the counselors slept, if they could be called that. At the far end, which was the actual entrance she hadn’t used, was an even smaller cabin, away from all the others.

 

Sighing, Mandy started walking towards that one. It would be a good idea if she actually knew where _She_ was; it wouldn’t be good if she woke up this whole damn camp before they could make their escape. Well, (she fingered her wand) it wouldn’t be the end of the world, but it would be a lot more trouble than it was probably worth. And all that mattered to her right now was Sally-Anne Perks.

 

Mandy was right, she had gotten to the administrative building. It unlocked with a simple _Alohomora_ , as did the filing cabinets. Sally’s file was in the third drawer down. Mandy felt sick upon reading part of the first page—it was a detailed description of what was ‘wrong’ with her and a list of treatment options. She skimmed after that. There wasn’t much information, but she found her cabin number quickly enough. Putting everything back exactly where she found it, then wiping away any fingerprints, just in case, she locked the door behind her.

 

The cabins right next to the lake were numbered, the closest to the entrance being the first. Two more cabins, and she’d have _Her_.

 

The door to the cabin was locked as well. What if there was a fire? These people…taking a deep breath, she unlocked it, opened it a crack, then held it as it squeaked. With a silencing charm on herself as well as the door, she was in.

 

There was darkness in the cabin, and it took a minute for her eyes to adjust. She didn’t want to risk a _Lumos_ waking any of the other girls up.

 

Once she could see outlines, she realized it was a bit like their dorm back at Hogwarts. She hoped that was a pleasant reminder, something for Sally to hold on to, and that it wasn’t painful for her.

 

Mandy still couldn’t see anyone, but she had a feeling Sally had chosen the same bed she had at Hogwarts. In the left back corner, furthest from the door. Sally had run up to the dorms first back in first year so she could claim what she later confessed to Mandy was the safest bed. She told her that she liked having her back up against the wall. The memory brought forth sadness as well as a warm fond feeling.

 

Creeping closer, she knew before she saw any details that the girl in that bed was Sally. Except for the couple times they had shared a bed, Sally always slept on her back, arms at her side, as if ready for combat. When they were together, Sally would curl into Mandy’s side, head on her shoulder, truly relaxed.

 

Now that she was here, despite being crunched for time, Mandy just stared at her for a moment. It had been years, _years_ , since she had seen Sally. She looked quite a bit different, older, stronger, but still beautiful. She had grown her hair out a bit, but she hated it long. When they made it out of here, she would stare at her for as long as Sally would let her, but for now, they needed to leave.

 

Mandy didn’t want to use magic on her, but she’d have to act quickly if they didn’t want to wake the cabin. What was she thinking? She cast a silencing charm around the bed, so if Sally woke up screaming, it wouldn’t wake anyone else. That would be better than trying to muffle her sounds with her hand.

 

Was she breathing too loudly? Her throat suddenly felt dry, and she almost choked out, “Sally? Wake up, it’s me.” Would Sally even know who ‘me’ was anymore? Mandy was suddenly hit with a strong case of panic. What they had was so intense, but they were so young. It was entirely possible that Sally had completely forgotten about her, maybe had even moved on to someone else. Even worse, she could be here of her own free will, it would explain why she hadn’t gotten in touch with Mandy and why she was still here despite being seventeen. “It’s Mandy,” she added quietly, as Sally’s eyes fluttered.

 

Sally blinked up at her a couple more times, gasping quietly. She sat up quickly, gasping again. “Mandy?” She whispered, lifting up a hand but not quite touching her. “Is it really you? Am I dreaming?”

 

“It’s me,” Mandy said quietly, feeling tears stinging at her eyes. “You’re not dreaming Sally. I’m here to save you. If…well, you need to come with me.” Sally just blinked at her. “I’m not sure how much you know about our world, but things are getting bad. Even if you want to stay here, I think Death Eaters are going to come after you eventually. My parents are waiting, and we’re going to leave the country until it’s safer. My mum’s a muggleborn, they’ll be coming for her too.”

 

This was probably either too much or too little information, but— “You’re here to save me? Mandy!” Then, she had her arms full of Sally. Mandy let loose a small sigh, squeezing her, taking in the smell of her hair. She was glad they let her use her own shampoo. “Let’s get out of here!” Sally pulled back too quickly, but she was probably eager to leave.

 

Mandy stood and watched as Sally pulled a suitcase from under her bed. She piled books and clothes into it, not bothering to fold, then glanced up at Mandy shyly before lifting her pillow.

 

_Oh._

Sally slept with a picture of the two of them under her head. It was from the Yule Ball. Colin Creevy had brought his camera and offered to take pictures. The kid had probably made a fortune that night. The picture was of the two of them sitting at the table they had shared with Harry and Ron. Ron was out of frame and Harry had already left to be with Draco. The two had their arms wrapped around each other in a sideways hug, shawls following their arms, cheeks pressed together as they smiled at the camera. Colin had told Sally that she wasn’t the only one that requested a still photo, that lots of muggleborns wanted to take pictures home to their parents.

 

Mandy was so glad she still had that. It was entirely possible that it was just a small trinket to remember a better time, but she hoped it meant she had missed Mandy and the life they had when they were together.

 

Sally set the photo into a little pocket inside her jacket she had left on the bed, glanced at Mandy, then started to slip her nightdress off. Mandy spun around quickly, cheeks pink. They had been roommates, and she had seen everything, but that had been under different circumstances. She didn’t want to assume the rules were the same.

 

“Ok,” Sally whispered, a zipping sound almost drowning her out as she shut the suitcase a minute later. “Let’s get the hell out of this shit-hole.” There was a tone of cheer in her voice, but Mandy could tell it was her way of hiding how serious she was about what she was saying, as she did pretty frequently.

 

Mandy put a silencing charm on Sally’s feet, a lightening on the case, and they were off. Mandy hesitated at the door. “Should I lock it?” She whispered.

 

Sally shook her head. “They’ll know I left and wonder how I got out if it’s locked.”

 

“Ah, good thinking.” People wondered why Sally had been put into Ravenclaw sometimes, but Mandy saw it.

 

They walked in silence as they passed the other cabins. Mandy’s heart was still beating as if she were walking a convict out of a prison, but it was entirely possible it was for another reason. When she thought about it, she kind of was sneaking a convict out of a prison.

 

“Where are we going?” Sally asked the moment they had passed the last cabin.

 

“Sorry, we’re in for a bit of walking. I’m going to send a patronus ahead to my parents, so they know we made it out. They’re waiting at a rest stop half a kilometer up the road.” Once she had done that, she went on, “there’s a lot I need to tell you. I don’t want to apparate out of here, that can be traced. How much have you heard about You-Know-Who?”

 

“Nothing,” Sally said sadly. “I’ve been so worried. We don’t get much news here, you just hear the counselors talking sometimes. How bad is it?”

 

“Professor Dumbledore is dead.” She waited for Sally to digest that. She felt bad for saying the worst thing first, but Sally appreciated straight-shooting. Sally did her gasping, forcing her feelings down thing she did, and normally Mandy would insist she let herself feel, but they really did need to get moving. She told Sally quietly about the conditions their world was in and why they were running away. Sally was quiet, taking it all in. When Mandy had given her most of the news, they continued on quietly.

 

“And how have you been?” That was Sally, always taking care of her. Her outward appearance might have changed, but Mandy was so relieved that the essence of Sally hadn't.

 

Mandy shrugged, she wasn’t sure how honest to be. “Ok, I suppose. How, um, how are you?”

 

Sally snorted and smiled at her. “The camp was awful, if it can even be called that. There were some parts that were alright, but I’m not sure how much longer I would have lasted. You saved me just in time.”

 

Mandy smiled back, just a touch sadly. “Why didn’t you leave?” She couldn’t leave the accusation out of her voice, and she knew Sally heard it.

 

Sally looked back down at her feet. “When my parents first told me I was coming here, they told me it would just be a year, and we could talk about my future after that. I realize now that was just their way of getting me here with as little trouble as possible. They talked me into leaving all my magical items at home, and I found out later that they burned them, including my wand.” Mandy gasped, taking Sally’s hand before she knew what she was doing. Sally looked up, smiled softly, and squeezed her hand. “I’m so glad I smuggled that picture. I had to smuggle it in, and that wasn't great, but it’s all I have left of…anyway, the year came and well, they decided I needed to stay longer.” Mandy wondered if there was more to the story than that, but if Sally didn’t want to talk about it, that was fine for now. “I didn’t have my wand, or anything. I tried running away, but this is pretty far out of the way, and I never got far. After a while, I kind of gave up.”

 

Mandy was such a cry-baby, there were times when she cried over nothing, but she felt the tears running down her cheeks were entirely warranted this time. She tried to hide them, but as always, Sally caught on quickly.

 

“Oh, don’t cry,” she whispered softly, and started patting her pockets. “I’m sorry, I don’t have—”

 

“That’s alright,” Mandy whispered, and pulled out the handkerchief Sally had given her their fourth year. She dabbed at her eyes, then held it up between them, offering it back to Sally, if she wanted it.

 

_“Oh, don’t cry,” Sally whispered. They were sitting in Mandy’s bed, hangings drawn around them. Sally waved her arms around in the air around Mandy as if she wasn’t entirely sure what to do with them. Mandy took the lead and pulled her closer, and the two embraced. “I hate it when you cry.” When they pulled back, just a little, Sally went for her pocket. “Here, let me.”_

_“You always take such good care of me,” Mandy said quietly. “What’s that?” She asked, unable to see in the partial darkness and with watery eyes, thinking Sally was wiping her clothes on her face._

_“This? It’s a favor. Like the ladies in medieval times would give the knights in shining armor to show they liked them.” There was silence as Sally cleaned her up, Mandy’s heart was beating quickly._

_“Does…does that mean you like me? Like that?” The cloth stilled on her face, then lowered gently._

_“If…if I did, would you hate me for it?” Sally wasn’t looking at her, but when Mandy reached out to take her hand, she looked up, and there was so much emotion in her eyes._

_“How could I hate you? Ever? For anything? You’re my best friend in the whole world, and you always will be. Even if…even if we’re girlfriends, too.” Sally’s eyes widened, and for the first time, Mandy saw tears in them._

_“You—you would want, you’re asking—you—” Mandy took the cloth from Sally’s hand and started dabbing at her face, just as she had done._

_“I like you too. Will you be my girlfriend?” She asked as she wiped Sally’s cheeks. Sally let out a shuttering gasp, then a sob, and she almost knocked Mandy over as she threw herself into her arms._

_“Yes,” she sobbed, “yes, I would love to be your girlfriend.” Mandy laughed wetly and wrapped her arms around her._

_When Sally calmed down, she pulled back, trying to wipe her eyes with her hand. “Sorry, I probably look—”_

_Mandy went back to dabbing under her eyes. “You look beautiful.” She did, with tears running down her cheeks or not, but she was the most beautiful Mandy had ever seen when she beamed back at Mandy._

_“So do you,” she returned, taking Mandy’s hand again, the one with the handkerchief, and left it between them as the two gravitated towards one another, hesitatingly. Their eyes closed just a moment before their lips touched in their first kiss._

 

“You kept it?” Sally asked. Mandy had cried on the train ride home after their fourth year, saying how much she was going to miss Sally. Neither knew at the time how right she was going to be, but Sally had given her the handkerchief, telling her to use it to dry her tears and think of her, and she’d always be there in her heart. “After all this time…”

 

“I tried to move on, like you said.” Mandy said quietly. “I dated Luna Lovegood last year, but we decided to be friends at the end of the year. I thought that with time, I’d be able to find what we had in someone else, but I don’t think that will ever happen, because what we had was special. I still think about you every day, and I’ll never love anyone else like I love you.”

 

Sally blinked, looking between the hand that was still hovering between them, and Mandy’s face. Slowly, she reached up and touched Mandy’s cheek, then went back down to the hand holding the handkerchief. “You have always been the best friend I’ll ever have. You meant so much to me at Hogwarts, and you meant even more when I was sent here and realized what I thought I had lost. I never thought I’d see you again. There was a girl here, we didn’t exactly date, as it’s far from allowed, but we got close before her parents took her to another camp. It wasn’t like what we had either, it was just trying to find some good in this god-forsaken place. No one could ever convince me that what we have is wrong. I missed you so much, my Muffin.” Mandy gasped and started crying too. “I love you, too. Will you please be my girlfriend, again?”

 

They had stepped closer together, neither caring much about the tears streaming down their faces. “Yes,” Mandy gasped through her sobs. “Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend, again.” They hadn’t cried together like this since they had gotten together, it was always one comforting the other. As they embraced, Mandy felt whole for the first time in years. Since she had said goodbye.

 

Sally squeezed her tightly, before pulling her head back and finding Mandy’s seeking lips. They had kissed many times since that first time, but none could match this one, of finding each other again. Of finding happiness, finally, after so long apart...they were together again. That was all that really mattered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is probably one of the more intense things I’ve ever written. I did tear up a bit towards the end of the flashback upon re-reading just before posting (I wrote this over my birthday weekend over a month ago). When I introduced Mandy and Sal (I’m not allowed to call her Sally either-but this is written from Mandy's perspective), I was just looking up names to fill in my purpose, and create a little bit of a difference to the main story, but they have really developed into their own characters. If I do the sequel I'm planning on, they will be in that, but they won't be included much in Year 7, so I wanted to send them off with a story and a hint about what they'll be doing. I’m wondering if anyone caught a couple of things, and there were some hints I didn’t go far into the story, so check the comments if you have a question, and if it's not there, please ask.

**Author's Note:**

> What comes next? You decide! The votes so far have pointed in the direction of Draco actually being Harry's person for the second task. After that? You decide! Here are some ideas, but if you have one, I want to hear it:  
> Other ideas for chapters I have include:  
> Draco accompanying Harry, Hermione and Ron to the Shrieking Shack to find out about Sirius at the end of book 3  
> Perspectives of different characters for various times throughout the series.  
> Alternate beginning where Hagrid gets sick and Harry spends the day with Draco  
> At the end of year 5, things happen more canon, and the scene in Umbridge's office happens differently  
> Hermione and Ginny have girl talk about Harry  
> Draco is actually Harry's person at the second task.  
> Draco gets jealous of one of Harry's suitors.


End file.
